


The Story of Red

by Tardis123



Category: Biography - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardis123/pseuds/Tardis123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathy Trolichol is a grade 6 student in the class P6R. When a stray puppy walks into her classroom, Kathy's school life has just got a whole lot more interesting!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My great teachers and students who helped me with this wonderful story!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+great+teachers+and+students+who+helped+me+with+this+wonderful+story%21).



 

 

I woke up at around 7:00am. The usual time. Yawning and stretching my arms, I wriggled down under my blankets and tried to close my eyes for one last time before I knew I had to get up.

 _‘1, 2, 3, 4, 5…’_ I counted in my head. When I reached the number 10, I threw off the blankets and paddled down to the dining room for breakfast. I went into the kitchen and grabbed cereal, milk, a bowl and a spoon. Juggling the eating stuff back to the table, my brother Sam appeared with my mum.

“Hi Kathy,” mum greeted. Pouring some cereal into my glass bowl I asked her, “Where’s Dad?”

“Oh, he left early. Meetings.” I nodded and poured the milk into my bowl. Mum took my cereal and poured it in Sam’s bowl. Stirring my spoon in the cereal, I absentmindedly ate as mum helped Sam.

Quickly I finished my cereal and went to my room as I got dressed. After dressing, I checked my schoolbag to make sure I’ve got everything, and then went to brush my teeth and hair. After doing all that, I was making my way outside to get my bike when Mum called, “Kathy, aren’t you going to eat your bun?”  


I remembered I forgot my bun. Grinning at my mother I took the bun off the table, grabbed my bike, and was off.

~             ~             ~             ~             ~             ~             ~             ~             ~             ~             ~             ~           ~          ~         ~           ~          

                 I peddled through our estate of Favorview Palace. I took one hand off the handlebars and ate my bun as I rode along. Coming to a gate that marked the end of the section of buildings I was riding in I grabbed my residence card, beeped it on the scanner, and went down a steep hill.

                When I finally reached the bus stop, I was feeling rather tired, like always. My body was not accustomed to being pushed so hard with exercise in the mornings.

                I parked my bike, locked it, pocketed the keys and ran down to the bus stop. I waved over my friend Sunny.

                “Hey Kathy!” she grinned. I sat down on a bench, and she sat next to me. Sunny was Korean, and she had a Korean name, but I forgot what it was. She was smart at maths and sporty, with short black hair and black eyes.

                “Do you have art today? I have music.” I stated.

                “Yeah we do. Are you learning division in math?” she asked me back.

                I shook my head. “Nope, algebra. It’s totally killing me!”               

                Sunny looked shocked. “Algebra’s easy! Well, for me anyway.”                

                 I rolled my eyes at her. “Of course it’s easy for you! You’re a total math genius! Along with Leo and Yamato.”               

                Just then our bus, 24A, drove into view. I hopped up from the bench and trotted over to the long queue. Sunny lined up behind me.

                I got on the bus and daydreamed all the way to school, just like every other day.

~             ~             ~             ~             ~             ~             ~             ~             ~             ~             ~             ~       ~          ~          ~          ~

                The rest of the day passed smoothly until math class. I was concentrating on my math problems when JiHyun, a fellow Korean student gasped and said, “Oh my god!”               

                I paid no attention to her, still stuck on algebra. Then suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw our teacher, Miss Shanna, go, “Whoa! What’s this??”                

                Several boys stood up and went to the front to the classroom, yelling and pointing. Curiosity got the better of me. Anyway, it had to be better than algebra.                

                 Leaning over my friend Ariel’s head, I saw a puppy. I tried to register the sight in my brain. How did a puppy get into our classroom?! I looked closer. The puppy seemed pleased with all the attention he was getting, and was trotting around the front section of the room, sniffing everything.

                “How did he get in here?” Miss Shanna asked JiHyun, who was standing by the door. JiHyun shook her head in amazement. “He was just out here, Miss Shanna. I heard him scratching at the door and I opened it. Then he just walked in!”                

                 From that moment on I got a feeling that school would be a lot more interesting.


	2. His Name is Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Chapter in which the puppy is named and becomes instantly popular.

"What?!" Ariel leaned forward, trying to get a better look at the little puppy.

Several korean boys had started chasing the puppy around the room, JiHyun was still standing by the door, and Miss Shanna was going, "Boys! Sit down now!" The puppy gave an excited high pitched bark.

Finally the class settled down on the carpet. Miss Shanna sat in her chair, holding the puppy in her arms. I was close to my teacher, so I got a good view of the puppy. He had adorable brown eyes, soft, fluffy redish-gold fur, bug floppy ears and a tail that wagged a million miles per hour. He was just so cute!!

"Now, I don't know how he got in here, or into the school, but he must belong to someone." Miss Shanna started. I could immediately feel where this conversation was going. "So no keeping him, got it?"  
"But what if he's a stray?" I blurted out, "Then we can keep him, right?" the whole class backed me up, nodding and going, "Yeah, we can, right?"

Miss Shanna sighed and gave the puppy a little scratch behind his ear. "I don't know how to answer that question, Kathy. But I guess if no one does show up we can keep him."  
The whole classed cheered, causing the puppy to jerk up in surprise and excitment. Miss Shanna waved one arm, "Oi! But that's only an _if_. _If_ no one shows up we can keep him. And I have to talk to the principle about this situation."  
I sat and smiled, undaunted. I was pretty sure no one would claim him. Looking at the puppy, I saw that he a stripe of dried white paint on his gorgeous fur, and he was dirty and a little skinny. Stray, for sure.

"But then what should we name him, when he's here??" someone called out.

"Well, any suggestions?" Miss Shanna asked. Immediately students started calling out and yelling different names.

"Lucky!"

"Cutey!"  
"Brownie!"  
"Warrior!"

I thought 'Golden Boy' would be a good name. After all, he was golden colored (sort of) and he was a boy. But I was too shy to say it. As I watched the puppy yap in excitment, his fur seemed to glow orange-red in the light.

"How about Red?" Miss Shanna suggested herself. Maybe she also saw the way the puppy's fur shone, I don't know, but then I thought it was a great name. It was simple and cool, and described him pretty well.

"You know, his fur is sort of reddish and we are P6Red!" Miss Shanna explained.

"Yeah, that's great!" everyone agreed. Arete squealed happily and squeezed Ariel's hand. They said something I couldn't make out in chinese. (They're chinese by the way)

Miss Shanna smiled as well and gave the dog and pat. He wagged his tail. "Then it's settled. Your name is Red."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!!  
> Like this story? Then please comment and subscribe!!!  
> Reminder: NO COPYING ALLOWED! Thank you  
> ENJOY~~~~


	3. Popularity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third Chapter in which the whole school starts to know about Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't copy this story, thanks.  
> Hooray for the 3rd Chapter of 'The Story of Red'! Hip hip hooray x3!!! :-)  
> Please comment!~  
> LUV U GUYS!

When it was time for break, everyone ran out of the classroom as quickly as possible, eager to tell everyone about the puppy. Miss Shanna had gotten two plastic bowls from the canteen for Red. One had water, and the other had some bacon. Red gobbled up the bacon as fast as possible, and gulped down the water.  
  
I bumped into my friends Eva and Julia. "Hey, guys!" I yelled. They looked at me. "There's a puppy in our class!"  
  
"What? You're joking." Eva annouced, and I shook my head. "No, really, Eva! Come look!"  
  
Eva and Julia still looked unconvinced but they followed me to P6Red. Already a large crowd had gathered around the door. Eva and Julia stood on tiptoes to look over the heads of some taller students.  
  
"Whoa. How did he get there?!" Julia asked. I grinned. "Well, according to JiHyun, she said she heard him scratching the door and opened it. Then he walked in! His name is Red, by the way."  
  
"Red..." Eva murmured, thinking the new name over. "Cool. I like it."  
  
"Me too." Julia piped up.  
  
We walked outside. Already the whole P6 knew about the puppy. I spotted several japanese girls talking to their sisters or brothers or whatever who were in grade 7 or 8. I figured the by the end of the day, basically everyone would know about Red. Students who weren't here would recieve Instagram messages or email from their friends who were here. By the end of the week the whole school, every teacher, every staff member, every cook, would know about Red. I mean, who has ever heard of puppy just walking into a class?!  
  
The gong sounded, signalling the end of break. We headed back inside the building to our classes.  
  
"See ya, Kathy." Eva and Julia waved goodbye. "Meet you at lunch!"  
  
"Yeah, see ya!" I called back. Ariel and Arete were in front of me so I caught up with them. "Tell anyone about Red?" I asked. I was pretty sure they did.  
  
"Yes, the other chinese students. I told Sally first and she was shocked. Yuki came with me to tell. I think the whole P6 knows about him now." Ariel replied. Arete added, "He's just becoming so popular!"  
  
"I hope no one claims him," I whispered to Ariel. That might've been a little selfish but, come on! He had already captured my heart. Ariel and Arete nodded. They agreed.  
  
"Would the principal let us keep him? And where will he stay??" Arete asked, worried now. I bit my lower lip. I didn't know. "Well, let's hope everything turns out fine."  
  
Everything did, actually, for a while. But when you always think something is going fabulously, something always comes along and wrecks it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't copy this story, thanks.  
> Hooray for the 3rd Chapter of 'The Story of Red'! Hip hip hooray x3!!! :-)  
> Please comment!  
> LUV U GUYS!


End file.
